Not a Dream
by moooooonk
Summary: Bukan impian untuk perasaan yang terbalaskan. / Hinata PoV


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**NaruHina**

.

_**Not a Dream**_  
.

.

.

Sengaja atau tidak, aku terpikat melihat iris birunya. Rambut cerah dengan senyum manisnya. Kalau akhir itu aku tampak bodoh, memang seharusnya. Uzumaki Naruto, nama itu yang mewakili dirinya. Di pertemuan itu, di antara ribuan orang yang mengapit, matanya menangkapku. Seperti biasa, aku tak berani membalas tatapannya. Jika dia tahu apa artinya, apa tanggapannya?

Diawal aku mengakui namaku, bisa kulihat dia tertawa mengulang dua kata itu. "Hyuuga Hinata? Kau tampak manis dengan yukata itu," dia menambah selain menyebut namaku, aku seakan kehilangan kesadaran. Aku tak peduli jika sahabatku mengatakan itu omong kosong. Dia berhasil membiusku, dengan pembuka yang membuat kepalaku semakin menunduk.

Aku mengingatnya, aku menyukainya sejak saat itu. Walau tanpa kejelasan, aku ingin dia menoleh. Membalas uluran tanganku.

.

.

.

Terlalu sulit di antara keterangan, aku merasa tak pantas. Dibatasi tembok tebal, aku dapat merasakan kehadirannya. Sebuah pengharapan untuk mata yang selalu memandang, koridor sekolah adalah jawaban yang tepat. Dia menimbulkan kegaduhan yang menarik pandangan semua orang, aku tersenyum hingga aliran darah merambat hingga menimbulkan rona merah di pipiku.

Dia sebuah ujung jalan yang harus kutuju, kurasa. Mendapati saat dia berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya, aku ingin mewujudkan perasaanku lebih jauh. Jika aku tak berani, sadarkan aku hingga sebuah tujuan mencapai akhir. Enggan membalas lambaian tangannya, dia tetap memberi sentuhan tanpa menyudutkanku. Senyumnya, dia jiwa kecilku.

"Selamat pagi Hinata!" itu yang kuingat, aku merasa lebih dekat dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

Hanya sebatas mengetahui, aku tak tahu dia membutuhkanku. Dia berkebalikkan dengan semangatnya yang besar, aku tak peduli dengan angka kecil yang dia tunjukkan di lembar ujiannya. Dia bersinar tanpa itu, kekaguman semu yang terkadang hanya sebuah anggapan. Nilai memuaskan tak sepenuhnya menggambarkan kebaikan, dia lebih sempurna dengan apa adanya.

"Kupikir kau mau membantuku? Hehe maaf sudah merepotkan," wajahnya menghindar untuk menatapku, ada pertanyaan saat itu. Aku bukan yang terbaik di kelas, tanda tanya jika dia meminta padaku untuk mengajarinya. Aku tak berniat menolak atau mencoba menolak, keberuntungan mungkin ada jadi aku mencoba percaya. Aku menyetujuinya.

"A-ano... Naruto-kun, a-aku akan be-berusaha semampuku," aku terkejut dia begitu senang dengan perkataanku. Bukan masalah walau yang pertama, tapi kumohon degup ini merespon dalam detik. Di mana waktu dimulai, sambutan senyumnya menabur lagi menyuburkan perasaan ini.

.

Aku tidak merasakannya, walau begitu dekat aku enggan mencapainya. Dimulai di waktu senggang, dia bergabung bersama orang-orang yang memandang aneh ke arahnya. Janji dengan kata belajar terlakukan di hari libur. Dia masih sama, tetap tersenyum hingga mataku berusaha kualihkan. Dengan Kiba, Shino, dan Tenten, dia tak membangun dinding pembatas, dan dengan mudah mereka menerima kehadiran Naruto.

Waktu yang berjalan meninggalkan sisa, aku memperhatikannya begitu dekat. Jarak yang jarang di antara waktu lain. Dia tak berlebihan dengan pribadinya, berusaha dengan semangatnya, keramahannya. Aku mengaguminya, Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

Kadang aku merasa terakui. Yang kusebut hari berlalu, perasaan ini memuncak. Aku tak bisa menyalahkan maupun menganggap benar. Sesuatu yang belum terbukti dengan ucapan, kadang suatu hal tak kusadari.

Siang itu, dimana bel terlewatkan kakiku melangkah dengan gemanya. Aku melihatnya, dia terbaring sendiri di atas tanah yang tertutupi rerumputan hijau. Sedikit keberanian aku mendatanginya. Dia membalas tatapanku, dia menyapa dan mempersilahkan tempat di sampingnya untukku.

Matahari tak mencapai dengan panasnya karena bayangan gedung yang melindungi. Menikmati pergerakan putih di langit mendiamkan dan menciptakan ketenangan. Aku tak pernah melihatnya sediam ini. Matanya tampak sama dengan langit yang begitu cerah, biru. Wajahnya berbeda dan menambah kesan yang membuatku lumpuh. Dia menoleh ke arahku, memergokiku hingga wajahku memanas, degupan liar kembali terjadi.

Yang tak pernah kubayangkan, ada waktu yang bersedia memperbolehkanku untuk bersamanya, menikmati ketenangan yang nyata. Dia serasi dengan kecerahan, mata langitnya dan helai mataharinya yang hangat. Aku menyukainya.

.

.

.

Terasa perubahan, jika masih ada penghalang aku ingin melupakannya. Dia berdiri di pintu gerbang saat jam usai, kepalanya menunduk namun terangkat saat aku hampir melewatinya. Matanya begitu menenangkan, tak jelas dari kejauhan tapi aku merasa begitu dekat. Aku tak memikirkan apapun, tapi aku menganggap sebuah keajaiban, terdengar jelas saat dia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau mau pulang bersamaku?" dia mengalihkan tatapannya, wajahnya menampilkan senyum, aku tak bisa berbohong karena wajahku yang memerah.

Jika memang kemanisan masih ada, aku tak peduli warna wajahku yang sekarang, yang kumau adalah bentuk setiap keegoisan. Aku mengangguk menerima ajakannya, kesenangan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Aku tak berpikir banyak hal, tapi ini bagai kenyataan manis yang tertiba.

.

Masih di sebelahnya, jarak yang kurasa begitu dekat. Dia menatap lurus jalanan yang sepi, langit sore mewakili setiap langkah. Hembusan angin membawa bau tubuhnya, aku bisa mengingatnya. Lain kali, jika putaran waktu ini tak terulang lagi, aku mau tetap tersimpan. Bersamanya, walau masih di kenyataan aku merasa di ambang tidur.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya, masih dalam pikiranku sendiri, aku menyadari telah mendahului langkahnya. Berbalik, aku menemukan wajahnya yang menatapku. Dia tertawa sesaat, kemudian menggaruk kepalanya yang ditutupi helai kuning.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata."

Bangunkan aku, aku penghayal yang memohon menatap langit. Mataku melebar, sesak menyerang dadaku. Hembusan ini benar adanya, lelah ini merayapi tubuhku. Ini kenyataan.

Bukan lagi harapan, dia dihadapanku mengatakan yang sebuah mimpi yang kudambakan. Dengan keyakinan yang terpantul, dengan kelembutan yang menarikku. Masihkah ini bukan kenyataan jika kehangatan dari perkataannya bisa membekukan pergerakan.

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku tidak tahu apa perasaanmu, tapi-"

"Aku menyukaimu!" untuk ini biar mulutku terbuka, menyampaikan yang terus menggebu. Dengan segala cahaya yang ingin kugenggam, aku mau menyimpannya. Dia menatapku, wajahnya terlihat kaget saat aku memotong perkataannya. Aku tak kuat, kegugupan hampir memakanku seutuhnya.

Aku menunduk menghindari keadaan, hingga sebuah tarikan menambah kegugupanku, dia melekatkanku dengan pelukannya. Begitu terasa, kehangatan yang masih di bayang kuresapi dengan membalas pelukannya. Sore dengan kilau yang terbenam, menciptakan kisah baru yang tak tercetak. Hingga semua kata ingin, bersiap kuhapus.

Tidak ada lagi keraguan karena rasa suka adalah keindahan yang sulit diungkapkan. Bukan impian untuk perasaan yang terbalaskan. Terima kasih, aku bersyukur karena tak ada penutup jalan yang kini begitu jelas. Akhir dari awal yang akan bermulai, mendekati mimpi baru yang akan terwujudkan.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

**.**

_**.**_

_**Terima kasih yang sudah berminat membaca eheh, maaf kalau membingungkan, gajelas, sok nyastra dsb. Saya emang lebih nyaman nulis yg ginian, meskipun pengetahuan saya pas-pasan mueheh.**_


End file.
